Lucifer
“''Rucifee not-a funny! Rucifee mean!” : ―Jaq to Gus '''Lucifer' is the devilish pet cat of Lady Tremaine and the secondary antagonist of Disney's 1950 film, Cinderella. He has black fur, a toothy grin, and is portrayed as a sneaky, wicked, and cheating predator who loves nothing more than eating mice. He was voiced by June Foray in the original film. Background Edit Development Edit Lucifer was largely created for comic relief. Ward Kimball, one of the animators, imagined and was responsible for the comedic subplot of the cat-and-mouse chase scenes between Lucifer, Jaq and Gus. His design was largely inspired by a pet cat belonging to Kimball himself. Physical Description Edit Lucifer is a fat cat with black fur covering most of his body. He has a black ruffled head, a white muzzle and a large pink nose, and green pupils with yellow scleroses. He has two long white whiskers on either side of his upper lip and his mouth is often turned up into a sinister smile. The fur on his belly, his paws, and the tip of his tail are cream-colored. Lucifer's sharp claws are almost always sticking out. Personality Edit Lucifer is an extremely spoiled, pompous, and gluttonous cat. His only loyalty lies with that of his mistress, Lady Tremaine, who treats him like royalty and acts as his mother figure. He is hostile towards Cinderella, constantly trying to sabotage her plans, and get her into trouble, with the only apparent motive of making her life harder and more miserable, showing he doesn't in the slightest appreciate Cinderella's kind and caring nature, and even seems to dislike Drizella and Anastasia, evidenced by his scowling and covering his ears when the two are bickering over trivial things. Lucifer is also very ambitious and ruthless, going to any lengths to kill the mice that are Cinderella's allies, and is sneaky enough to play the victim when he got Bruno in trouble and manipulated Cinderella into sending him outside. Unlike many Disney villain henchmen, Lucifer is clever, cunning and not at all foolish, contrary to his mistress's daughters. Although he is somewhat clumsy due to his heftiness and can be tricked, he gets back on track extremely quickly. Lucifer can also detect someone's presence. In the original film, whilst trying to gather supplies for Cinderella's dress, Jaq and Gus made an attempt to quietly sneak pass Lucifer, and nearly did so without troubles, until the cat almost immediately awakened once the duo passed his way. In the third film, Cinderella was attempting to sneak by Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia. She did without a problem, but once it came to Lucifer, she was almost exposed until Lady Tremaine demanded him to come with her. Appearances Edit Cinderella ''Edit Lucifer is the Tremaines' pet cat. He has black fur and is depicted as a sneaky, wolfishly-wicked, manipulative and cheating mouse consumer. In a particularly manipulatively conniving scene in the beginning of the original film, Lucifer tries to rid the château's pet dog Bruno outside of the kitchen by scratching him painfully and sneakily while Cinderella 's back is turned. Bruno then growls loud and threateningly out of furious anger and pain, and Lucifer lets out a benign and exaggerated fake shriek of pain, as if ''Bruno''scratched ''him. Cinderella hears Lucifer's whining fake screech and blames Bruno, bitterly scolding him to go outside and stop causing trouble. Back inside the kitchen, Lucifer wears a wide grin of wicked satisfaction, but is also scolded by Cinderella on not getting along better with Bruno. He then lazily drinks on the milk bowl Cinderella left him, until Jaq causes a distraction to lure him away from the other mice, in order to create a path to getting their breakfast. While returning with the mice, Gus struggles with carrying his load and easily grabs Lucifer's attention. Fortunately, and unexpectedly, Cinderella enters the room and accidentally takes Gus away on her breakfast trays for Lady Tremaine and her daughters. Lucifer manages to grab him again, but Cinderella later forces him to let Gus go. When Cinderella is later sent to her stepmother's bedroom after being accused of putting mice into the breakfast trays, Lucifer joins his mistress and takes great pleasure on hearing the punishments Lady Tremaine places on her stepdaughter. However, his pleasure turns to dismay when Lady Tremaine tells Cinderella to give him a bath, which suggests that he does not like baths or prefers to remain filthy. Later, while Lady Tremaine and her daughters are practicing their music lesson, Lucifer cannot stand Drizella's off-key singing of "Sing, Sweet Nightingale" and rushes out of the room to see Cinderella singing along while scrubbing the floors of the château's entrance hall. He decides to torment Cinderella by jumping all around the freshly-scrubbed floor with his dust-covered paws, ruining Cinderella's hard work. Noticing the mess Lucifer made, Cinderella intends to 'teach him a lesson' with her broomstick, but is distracted by a knock on the door, which is the Herald delivering an invitation to the Ball at the Palace. A while later, Jaq and Gus plan to grab a sash and a bead necklace from the laundry pile, since this is what the other mice needed in order to finish making Cinderella's dress for the ball. It was just their luck that Lucifer was also in the room, sleeping. Jaq and Gus try to quietly retrieve the sash without waking him up, but to no avail. Fortunately, Lucifer, now wide awake, couldn't get a good grip on the sash, and the mice manage to get away with it. Now Jaq and Gus plan to take the bead necklace. Unfortunately, Gus blows their cover by yelling excitedly about the beads. Lucifer immediately sits on them and waits for the mice to make their next move. Jaq formulates a plan and starts off for Lucifer. Lucifer readies his paws, and accidentally let Jaq sneak behind him. Jaq, now a midst the laundry pile at the other side of the room, creates a distraction in the hopes of luring Lucifer away from the beads, giving Gus time to grab them and escape. Lucifer figures this out and uses his tail to keep the beads close to him as he moves towards Jaq. Once he got close enough, Lucifer pounces on Jaq and chases him into the heap of laundry, mainly into a light-blue nightgown. When the coast was clear, Gus made his move to get the beads. Once Gus gets them, he heads back to the mouse hole he and Jaq came in from but unfortunately slips on a bead and slams into the far side wall, briefly getting Lucifer's attention. Jaq immediately intervenes and gets him to chase him into the dress again. This time, Jaq makes an escape out of a sleeve of the dress with Lucifer close behind. Lucifer could only manage to poke his head out of the sleeve. Enraged by the trap he has been put in, Lucifer slithers across the floor aiming for Gus, now picking up the beads with Jaq. Gus barely manages to grab the last bead before Lucifer attempted to bite on him and escapes, leaving Lucifer temporarily trapped in the dress. That night, Lucifer makes another attempt to catch Gus by trapping him under a bowl, only for the Fairy Godmother to turn Gus into a horse. The newly transformed Gus then neighs loudly at Lucifer, scaring the cat so much that he runs off. The next day, Lucifer attempts to catch Jaq and Gus, who have arrived with a key they have stolen from Lady Tremaine, while they try to free Cinderella from her locked room. He succeeds in trapping Gus, who has the key, beneath a bowl and fights back at the mice and the birds who attack him. However, Cinderella's pet dog, Bruno, a friend of the mice and enemy to Lucifer, having been summoned by the birds on Cinderella's orders, intervenes and scares Lucifer so much, he sails out of the tower's window and falls to the ground below. The scene cuts away just before he hits the ground, and he is never again seen in the original movie, seemingly deliberately leaving it up to the imagination of the audience whether he survived the fall or not. However, later comics and sequels consistently presented Lucifer as still alive, so it must be assumed that in catlike fashion he did land on his feet and lived to do further mischief. Cinderella ll: Dreams Come True Lucifer later appeared in the two sequels. In the 2nd movie, he only appears in the 3rd and final segment, An Uncommon Romance, where he falls in love with the snobby palace cat, Pom-Pom, to the point that he makes a deal with the mice never to chase them again if they help him reconcile with Pom Pom. The plan works, but Pom Pom goads Lucifer into helping her catch and eat the mice. His treachery backfires and Pom Pom dumps him. The mice, who are upset with Lucifer breaking his promise, whack him over the head with a broom knocking the cat unconscious, with Jaq telling Lucifer that "The deal is off!" Cinderella lll: A Twist in Time : “''Lucifer, make absolutely certain they don't come back...alive.” : ―Lady Tremaine's order to Lucifer before his human transformation In the third film, Lucifer is first seen begging Anastasia and Drizella for some food, but they unknowingly throw his bowl in the sink. Later, when Anastasia brings the Fairy Godmother's wand to the house, the Godmother and her get into a fight, accidentally turning Lucifer into a goose in the process. After Lady Tremaine reverses time with the Fairy Godmother's wand, Lucifer resumes his role as adversary to both Cinderella and the mice. When the Jaq and Gus are stalking the key to save the wand, they unknowingly put Lucifer's tail in the fireplace, putting the cat into a screaming fit. When it comes to Cinderella being chased by the palace guards, the mice use the wand on Lucifer, turning him into a jack in the box, but he still continues to chase them. Then they shrink the cat, but he chases the mice in a mouse hole, and when they run out, Jaq and Gus turn Lucifer back into his normal size and run for their lives, leaving him stuck in the hole. Later, In his most notable scene, Lady Tremaine turns him into a human coachman to take Cinderella and the mice as far away from the palace as he can, preferably to their deaths. But during the chase, however, Cinderella manages to have Lucifer tumble off the coach and into a lake in the middle of the forest they were in during the scene. By the time he swam out to safety, the spell had wore off, and Lucifer was a cat once more, leaving him stranded in the woods. He was never seen again for the remainder of the film, leaving his fate unknown. Cameos: A brown fat cat resembling Lucifer makes a cameo at one scene of the one-shot featurette, ''Ben and Me, chasing Christopher Mouse. June Foray reprises her role as Lucifer in that cartoon. Lucifer was briefly seen on Weebo the Robot's monitor in the live-action film Flubber. Lucifer has made numerous cameos in the television series, House of Mouse. In the episode; "Jiminy Cricket", Lucifer can be seen at a table with Drizella and Anastasia. In "Goofy's Menu Magic", Lucifer is seen at a table imagining Jaq and Gus as cooked chickens after not receiving his evening meal. In "Goofy's Valentine Date", Lucifer attacked Mortimer after he attempted to flirt with Anastasia and Drizella. Lucifer also appeared dancing in the conga line with many other Disney Villains in Mickey's House of Villains. Frank Welker provides Lucifer's screeches and meows in the series. Live-action appearances Edit Cinderella (2015) Lucifer appears in the live-action adaptation of the 1950 classic, reprising his role as Lady Tremaine's cat. Lucifer was first seen during the Tremaines' arrival at Cinderella's home, upon his mistress' introduction. Throughout the film, he made brief appearances in cutaways, where his rivalry with the mice was shown to be consistent, and he made several attempts at their lives, only to be stopped by Cinderella, and his own clumsiness. At the end of the film, Lucifer is last seen when the Royal family visits the home to find the girl who fit the glass slipper, in which the Captain of the Royal guards overhears singing, and openly, and sarcastically, contemplates on whether or not there is another maiden in the household, or if Lucifer suddenly learned to sing, after Lady Tremaine claimed Anastasia and Drizella (named Drisella in the film) were the only young women in the home. Printed media Edit Comics When Jaq and Gus moved into the castle with Cinderella in the comics, Lucifer followed them and attempted to continue tormenting them, but as a result, by royal decree, cats were banned from within the castle walls. After they come to live on Grandma Duck's farm, Lucifer eventually returns to antagonize Jaq and Gus again, as shown in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories ''123 (1950). Here, Scrooge McDuck visits Grandma's farm to test how well his cat Lucifer is at catching mice. Lucifer also appears as a minor antagonist in the manga series, ''Kilala Princess. He appears during Kilala Reno's visit to the world of Cinderella, where he causes a mess alongside Anastasia and Drizella to further Cinderella's list of chores. ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost ''Edit Lucifer is one of the villains imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. He has had numerous litters of kittens and one of them is owned by Carlos De Vil, whom he named Beelzebub. He is also the mascot of Dragon Hall. Gallery Cinderella - Diamond Edition - Lucifer.jpeg Lucifer-01.jpg Lucifer sleeping.png 13 lucifer by michaeljruocco-d607lgg.png Screen-Shot-2015-05-13-at-14.20.26.png Cinderella-992.png Cinderella-979.png Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6688.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-4149.jpg Cinderella3 1074.jpg Cinderella2 0922.jpg Cinderella2 0908.jpg Cinderella2 0891.jpg Cinderella2 0871.jpg 1067739 1388630515701 277 188.jpg 943225 1328307934386 full.jpg 654453 1299156181390 full.jpg Anastasialucifer.JPG Tumblr static 4b1rsepw49a80o4wsgw0kkw88.jpg Cinder22.png Lucifer1.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7305.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7303.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7299.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7297.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7285.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7281.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7259.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7244.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7226.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps_com-7366.jpg 8_nk64h.jpg 9f79efe97311b4321722e32a444f357c.jpg 062-lucifer-gus.jpg 200_s.gif 1950-lucifer-002.jpg 463519_1276212095493_full.jpg 463519_1276212174222_full.jpg 971482_1359228487223_360_300.jpg 1046367_1381176907819_404_300.jpg 45882297.jpg 717292396.jpg 831355921_small.jpg Cendrillon-Cinderella-04.jpg CinderBD-14.jpg Cinderella-1198.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1070.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8178.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8152.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8148.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8136.jpg graphics-lucifer-the-cat-511416.jpg image_1bfa96b7.jpeg image-lucifer-personnage-cendrillon-12.jpg Jaq-distracting-Lucifer.jpg Jaq-distracting-Lucifer-by-running-away.jpg lucifer and pompom promiscouous.jpg lucifer.img_assist_custom.jpg lucifer.jpg Lucifer.png Lucifer7.png Cinders2-11.JPG presentation-de-lucifer_3545608-L.jpg presentation-de-lucifer_3545610-L.jpg rastacat.jpg tumblr_inline_newxo059jW1t4j05v.jpg tumblr_mdycipMCCQ1r3jmn6o1_500.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-16h15m54s18.jpg vlcsnap-2013-11-18-12h50m35s95.png vlcsnap-2013-11-18-13h05m13s77.png zLHEQhw.png F521e8ddca0d5fe97f08de75a349865d.gif Ef1e7a4f6460d042d69873293ab3c604.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1856.jpg 4765357 gal.jpg 1430630 1415055202881 full.png 1139721 1352237636325 full.jpg 430807 1272476614900 full.jpg 430807 1272476601461 full.jpg 185671 1239544968869 320 239.jpg 2a444977d5b94ca4ddd8b2bb9e478ff2.jpg 55.jpg Cinderella-Clutch_JG_keylucifer.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8351.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8353-1.jpg lucifer_for_my_mom_by_pinkuh-d6l2loy.jpg 4a58f81544407e59cabfc3887ae09cfe18e183e5_hq.gif 009-lucifer 4.jpg 9cd752032db8156886c2ab1556975564--disney-dream-disney-love.jpg 054-cinderella-f.jpg 92909dfc73dd3df2a8665e57ec37532c.jpg 2996739_orig.jpg a Cinderella Disney 1950 DVD Review 1256.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8134.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8144.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8176.jpg Cinderella-lucifer.jpg dW1Wr.gif Everybody wants to be a WISH Cat.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static 7pictahca5c0ccscgsosk48wg 640.jpg Tumblr nf4kk0rfVI1u3xt7oo1 1280.png Tumblr luca2zernK1qbrdf3o4 r1 500.gif Lucifer by michaeljdapos-d5iypvv.png Lucifer6.gif Lucifer2-how-cinderella-is-actually-the-biggest-badass-gif-122616.jpg Lucifer2.png Lucifer captured Gus.jpg Lucifer - Toot Sweets.jpg L 79b4cffd.jpg Efbf4b38c57cb48a544cdaa4bbe9e7be.jpg Ea2f8ada00737f227a64929e9beb9921--dream-come-true-pom-pom.jpg Cinders2-07.JPG Tumblr luca2zernK1qbrdf3o7 r1 500.gif Tumblr inline nf5drkca9D1t4j05v.jpg Tenor.gif Tenor (1).gif Original-120143-697.jpg Lucifer1.gif Lucifer-personnage-cendrillon-03.jpg Lucifer3.jpg Lucifer Clipart.png It's What Inside That Counts.jpg Gus Jack and Lucifer search for Cinderella.jpg Cinderella2 0996.jpg 8f8254df0b9ba33fd32150a8bd9c78af--disney-art-disney-magic.jpg 7c324f3e9e99dfd973bd43ad005b29af.jpg 3de60b39b070d9a66549e259e23d0587.jpg ·ç½ÃÆÛ4_gmgmd.jpg 4ec07eba0fb9671c34362e5f4d4117f2--disney-cats-disney-cruiseplan.jpg 4iYEoc_AvXMl.jpg 8a91e99900521806157f1a275b62fd55--disney-magic-disney-cruiseplan.jpg a8446e5172c187d146ad8db6b3eca7ac--disney-magic-walt-disney.jpg f037cdfa81cdf0f39307f2f02ddd0951--cinderella-.jpg Laz1.gif Lucifer fat cat (joke).jpg userupload_2017_10534457401524760302.899.gif 9e80c2520c8a718174da4e5cbb18b7dc--dream-come-true-pom-pom.jpg Ef1e7a4f6460d042d69873293ab3c604--pom-poms-.jpg Category:Big Cat Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Obese Cats